


Headed for the Deep End

by ChristinaVersusTheWorld



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Do I know what I'm doing?, F/M, I still don't know how to tag..., No Beta we die like arasaka, Oh I've been beta'd now so..., The tags will change as I develop the story, boring beginning, im bad at tags, nope - Freeform, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaVersusTheWorld/pseuds/ChristinaVersusTheWorld
Summary: V had known life would change completely when she depended on Arasaka to saver her life.  It had worked, she was alive, but with a new body, and a whole new kind of life.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V, Sandayu Oda/V
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooooooo there! I have been bitten by the Oda/V bug and this is going to be my attempt at writing my ideas. We'll see where it goes, I'm incredibly good at not finishing projects but I'm gonna try. I'll be probably keeping chapters a bit shorter, hopefully that won't be disappointing! 
> 
> HuuuuUUUUuuUuuUge shout out to the Lizzies and Cyberpunk servers that have fueled this flame. Also a huge shout out to Denny's....because yall are the reason this hyperfixation started in the first place <3

Most of the last two weeks were a bit fuzzy for V. She had agreed to take part in the program Arasaka had offered to potentially spare her life, and other than knowing Johnny was no longer eating at her brain, she had no idea what had happened while she was in space. She could remember the incessant beeping though, and the poking and prodding that always seemed to bring her into consciousness. She wasn’t sure how long it had been before she realized her cyberware was gone. All of it, every last piece. Damnit, the amount of money she had sunk into that. It wasn’t until the day she returned to Earth that she was allowed out of her bed, stumbling even with the help of multiple nurses to make it to the bathroom like she had insisted. In the small room where she could support herself on railings they gave her privacy, and that’s when she realized. Her tattoos were gone as well, her hair was shaved close to her scalp. Her nose was significantly less crooked...

They hadn’t been able to save her body. It wasn’t just that her cybernetics were gone, no… she was someone new entirely. She could hardly process what that would mean for her future. At that moment, she didn’t know she was about to be released to Earth, she didn’t know what Arasaka would make her do in exchange for this second chance at life. She did, however, know that now was not the time to let it get to her. Not when she was being watched so closely. She finished her business and splashed warm water on her face as she washed her hands - basking in the feeling of it. Maybe they would let her take a bath soon, rather than the annoying sponge baths they had enforced until now.

Opening the door once more V was once again surrounded by nurses, who ushered her over to the bed where a set of black sweatpants and t-shirt were laying. They changed her into these clothes - no such luck on that bath of course - and sat her down on the side of the bed while one of the nurses put shoes on her feet. It was all just… surreal to V - she had gone from laying in that bed for who knows how long, and without a single word spoken to her she was suddenly in a wheelchair leaving the four white walls she had gotten so used to. Of course they had to ruin it by stabbing a needle in her arm and causing her to fall asleep.

~~~~~

When she next awoke V was being wheeled down a dim grey hallway, she slowly blinked her eyes to clear them and realized that they were passing windows that showed she must have been at an airport. Wait. An airport? Was she back on Earth? As they rounded a corner and entered a larger room V saw someone she knew for the first time in months.

“Goro!” She exclaimed. Or, well… tried to exclaim. It came out more like a croak than anything else seeing as how she hadn’t used her voice in ages. A surprisingly warm smile spread across Goro Takemura’s face as he walked towards her. He said something in what she assumed was Japanese to the person pushing her wheelchair - of course without optics she couldn’t understand a word of it. Takemura was quiet as he took over pushing V’s wheelchair, and V didn’t feel much like talking anyways. When she could tell they were getting ready to exit he paused, and handed V a pair of sunglasses.

“You have not seen the sun since the procedure. Your eyes will not be able to handle it so wear these.” Once V had the sunglasses secured over her eyes he pushed her through the door and into a busy loading zone. The glasses made it seem as if it were night outside, but since she had seen sun through the windows she knew it wasn’t. Takemura pushed her over to a sleek black car, and moved to open the passenger door.

“Do you require assistance to transfer?” He asked. V shook her head decidedly and planted her hands on the arm rests, pushing herself up out of the chair. She wasn’t able to correct her balance in time though, so she found herself pitching forward and being caught with one of Takemura’s arms catching her before she could hit the car. He said nothing as he helped V get in, but she could feel her face burn with embarrassment. She couldn’t even stand up without help, what had she become?

V watched as Takemura left the wheelchair next to the wall and walked around the car to enter the drivers side. He sat for a moment, staring forward before he said anything. “Did they tell you anything, V?”

V cleared her throat and tried to speak - “I… no” she croaked, voice still hoarse. She shook her head, cringing. Takemura looked at her and she could tell in that moment she was missing a lot of the story of why she was here with him - nevermind where here was.

“Well, welcome back to Earth V-san. We have a few hours drive before we arrive to our destination - I will explain what I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of inspiration and managed another chapter already? WHOAH.

“Drink,” Takemura said a few minutes later as he drove away from the airport, handing V a bottle. “It will help you get your voice back.”

V did as she was told, knowing from experience not to question the authoritative tone in his voice. She took a gulp from the bottle and realized it was just water, and she couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. “Just water? You gonk, I thought it would be something special.” Her voice was still hoarse, but it was easier to get the words out. 

“I had to ensure that you would drink it.” V saw the small smile on Takemura’s face and she let out one last huff of a laugh before drinking more of the water. They sat in silence for a while as he navigated them away from the airport and onto what appeared to be a highway, before setting the car to run on auto-pilot for the time being.

“So, Goro, what’s happening? Where am I? Why am I here?” V asked, trying not to wince as he swept his eyes over her. 

“It is a long story V-San. One that I do not think you will like,” he frowned in her direction.

“Well then, hit me with the worst first, Goro.” 

“Still not a bit of politeness in you, I see.” 

“Alright,  _ Takemura-San,  _ hit me with the worst.”

“I am sure that you have already realized. You are not in your original body as you had wished.” He said, a dark look taking over his eyes.

  
“Didn’t realize ‘til today, actually. Or - whenever they let me out of that damn white box.” V knocked back the last of her bottle of water, and Takemura reached behind him, producing another. She shrugged as she took it from him.

“They did the best that they could to save it. However, the decay has simply advanced too far to salvage it.” 

“I knew the cybernetics were gone. Didn’t know ‘til you told me it wasn’t my meat sack anymore,” V laughed grimly, “No wonder I can’t even stand up on my own.”

“That will come with time, most likely soon. However, your entire body is weak. Weaker than you will realize. It will take a long time before you will be in any shape to move on with your life.” Takemura looked at her as he shared this information, but turned away as he ended his words.

“Do I even get to move on with my life? I belong to Arasaka now, do I not? Stuck being their science experiment for the rest of my days.” V suddenly felt like she could spit fire, and it wasn’t lost on her that the sudden emotions were making her chest hurt.

“The specifics are… vague about your future. V, I will be honest with you. Arasaka expects you to strengthen your body and your mind. They will be testing you as that process takes place. They wish to ensure the technology they have invested in works, and you are the experiment, unfortunately. While you are undergoing the training they require, I have asked to be your...hmm...” he pauses, actually looking uncomfortable for once, “Arasaka has agreed that I will be your guardian during this process.”

If V had been drinking her water at that moment it likely would have been all over the car. “GUARDIAN? Goro. Guardian? Fucking hell, that makes you sound like a parent or something,” V’s outrage at being handed over to a  _ guardian _ outweighed the fact that it was Takemura, and she felt like she could spit fire at Arasaka.  _ Fuck! _ Goro we’ve fucked! You can’t be like a parent to me after that! This is ridiculous. Why do I even need a guardian?! I’m a grown ass woman!” 

Takemura merely sighs and shakes his head as V’s outburst continues. He truly had missed her, despite her crude way of speaking and referring to things that should not be so informally. “It is merely the way that Arasaka wished to word the arrangement. To me, V, you are merely a friend I am watching over during her recovery. I do hope this arrangement does not truly upset you as much as it seems to.” He kept his eyes forward, pretending to focus on the road ahead, despite knowing auto-pilot had everything under control.

“Shit, Goro. This is weird.” V wipes her hands down her face and takes a drink of her water. “You’re not gonna be telling me what to do all the time, are you? Shit, I can’t even handle the thought.” 

“Only if it is something Arasaka demands. V-san, to me, you are your own person. You should have as much choice in your life as possible, despite the circumstances surrounding it.” Takemura chanced a glance at V, and saw her smiling softly. 

  
“So you’ll fight Arasaka for me then? Let me go off and do my own thing?”

“You must complete the training and testing they require V. It would not end well for either of us if you were to disappear before that is complete.”

“I know.” V was quiet for a few moments. “I wouldn’t want you to lose favor with Arasaka again because of me,” she said quietly, looking at her hands.

“You are too kind to me, V, for what it is worth,” he pauses before going on, “After you have met their training requirements, you will have choices. I believe Hanako-Sama is fond of you, and will most likely offer you a future within Arasaka if you decide to take it.”

V almost snorted as she laughed, “Right, like that would ever happen.”

Takemura’s face sobered at her remark, “It is a likely future if things go well, V. But she has assured me that you will have choices that do not leave you bound to Arasaka. I made it clear to her that you were not likely to cooperate if you would never have the option to separate from them.” 

“Yeah?” V asked, a small smile on her face as Goro merely nodded and caught her eyes. “You’re such a choom, Goro. I guess I’ll play along for now… For your sake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, huge love to Denny's for getting me started here, and huge love to Lizzie's and The Cyberpunks for all the inspiration for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't think this would be as slow a build up as it has been but hey I'm just going where the brain worms take me!
> 
> A huge shout out to the Lizzie's discord for enabling me, Denny's for pushing me in the direction of this fandom, and those who have beta's my work for me! (Thank you, seriously I typically don't even edit my own stuff!)

~~~Chapter 3~~~

“So what’s this training I’m going to be put through look like?” V asked after a few minutes of silence had passed.

“We will discuss that more tomorrow. Suffice to say…” Takemura paused, looking at her intensely - “you will have a long journey ahead of you to regain the strength you used to have, V.”

“You can say that again Goro,” V said with a sharp laugh. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, realizing how exhausted she already felt. This was the longest she had been awake since they had rebooted her.

“Rest, V - we have a ways to go yet,” Takemura said softly next to her, and V gave in to her body as it pulled her into sleep.

~~~~~

V startled awake to the feeling of arms wrapping around her and pulling her out of the car - her body feeling too heavy for her to fight back.

“Settle, V - we have arrived. I am merely carrying you inside,” Takemura said as he began to walk with her.

“‘m not a baby Goro,” V mumbled, though making no move to truly fight his hold. She kept her eyes shut, resting her head against Takemuras chest as he carried her through the building. “Where’re we?”

“Just outside of Sendai.”

“Japan?” V said, having realized she hadn’t actually paid attention to her surroundings today. 

Takemura chuckled, “Yes V, you arrived in Tokyo this afternoon. I am going to set you down. the bathroom has been equipped to help you out at this stage of your recovery.”

V opened her eyes as he set her to her feet, realizing she was in a very modern bathroom. “There is clean clothes on the sink over there. Change and ready yourself for bed, V. I will be just outside the door.” He slid the door shut behind him as he left, giving her a moment of privacy. Leaning against the small counter, V looked into the mirror in front of her. She was reminded of how her hair had been shorn short, hardly a half inch of regrowth. Honestly, she looked horrible, the dark circles under her eyes making her look like she was halfway to her grave… 

“I guess I’m technically half way out of the grave.” she thought, reaching for the toothbrush left on the counter for her. She went through the motions of getting herself ready for bed. Using the toilet and tossing her clothes on the floor. Still sitting, she reached for the light grey pile of clothing and let out a soft gasp at the soft feel of the silk. She hadn’t been expecting such fabric to be wasted on her pajamas.

After she had dressed, she used the bars on either side of her to struggle back to standing. Oh how she hoped she would regain her strength fast. It was embarrassing how useless she was. She finished pulling up her pants and slid the door open, letting a soft smile cover her annoyance at being so weak.

“It is nice to have you back on earth, V,” Takemura said, offering an arm for V to use as support. 

“I’m sure you’ll be tired of having me around in no time, Goro,” V said with an admittedly shaky laugh.

“Never,” he replied, guiding V into a bedroom with a large bed in the center. “Let’s get you to bed before your nurse yells at me tomorrow for keeping you up too late,” he said, guiding V over to sit on the side of the bed. He reached for the small cup on the bedside table that V could see held her usual helping of night time pills, and handed it to her followed by the cup of water. V downed the pills, followed by the entirety of the cup of water, knowing by now that’s what was expected of her. 

V began to move up the bed, pulling back the lush purple comforter and slipping underneath. As Takemura turned to leave, V spoke up. “Goro?” She was quiet, more hesitant than the man had ever heard her. He paused, turning to look at her.

“Would you stay?” she asked, uncertainly, almost missing the soft look that passed over his face.

“Let me ready myself for bed V, I will stay with you for the night.” V watched as he turned and left the room. She wasn’t much for vulnerability, but it was the first time since she had woken up that she was around someone she knew, someone she was comfortable with. She was almost afraid that if she fell asleep here alone, she would wake up to the day having been nothing more than a dream. She was glad she had asked Goro to stay with her, as she wasn’t ready to be so alone again. 

Ten minutes later and V was nearly asleep when Takemura came back into the room. “I will turn the lights off now, V,” he spoke, before flipping the switch by the door. He walked over to the bed and moved to get under the covers with her. “You are not asleep yet?” he asked quietly. 

“Almost. Did’n’ wanna be alone again,” V mumbled as she turned to look at him through half lidded eyes. She moved closer to where he lay on his back, wrapping one of her arms around his torso as she lay on her side next to him. “Thanks Goro,” she mumbled through a yawn.

“Sleep, V. We will talk more tomorrow,” he said, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. He was glad to have V back around, and his heart hurt from seeing her so vulnerable.


End file.
